¡¿Por qué tú, teme!
by hikarinoryu898
Summary: El equipo 7, después del país de las olas, caen en rutina. Cuando Kakashi la rompe a su increíble manera, se vuelve todo un lío, más aun si Kyuubi mete su hocico estando ya aburrido también de ella, y por entretenimiento "ayuda" a su kit de una extraña manera... -Kit espero que lo pases bien siendo una "mascota". Sasunaru. Puede que más tarde sea M. La serie Naruto no me pertenece.
1. Prologo

**Prologo **

-¡Teme!¡Deja de hacerte el chulo y pelea..!

-Hn, dobe – La vena de mi frente estallo. Esto. Ya . Era. INSOPORTABLE!...

Se que esto parece lo de todos los días, pero vamos a retroceder unos 20 minutos o así.

Como siempre el equipo 7 esperaba en el puente a la llegada de Kakashi-sensei. En esa espera como todos los días Sakura (ignorante en el proceso) , intentaba dar conversación con ese engreído, petulante , molesto, el " yo soy el puto Dios del universo, tenéis que adorarme como tal", Uchiha Sasuke … Un jodido teme. Siguiendo el irrompible sacramento del orgullo Uchiha, el teme no respondió en nada la conversación, mando su mirada gélida de ultratumba de " mete te la lengua en el culo si sabes lo que te corresponde", aunque yo la veo de "soy un jodido bastardo muy importante y tu una simple mierda vete a donde te corresponde"... Y eso señores, es lo una de las cosas que más me revientan, después de la simple existencia del teme por supuesto. Siguiendo la tradición, le eche en cara a ese culo de pato de su comportamiento con Sakura, Para ganarme un "Hn" del desgraciado y un duro golpe en la sien por parte de la "delicada" Sakura.

No me mal interpretéis, Sakura me sigue gustando, como una amiga, después de ver como solo y exclusivamente veía al teme, como si el sol se a postrara y naciera de él.. Decidí olvidar el ser más que amigos. Por fin de la maldita espera Kakashi-sensei aparecido, no sin la típica excusa de una abuelita, o cachorros... ¿O era esta de gatitos..? Es igual. Hasta aquí normal, fuimos al campo de entrenamiento empecé a pelear con Sasuke mientras Kakashi-sensei y Sakura hablaban a un par de metros, no les preste atención... Tuve que haberlo echo.

Cuando estábamos en la máxima concentración...

-¡Naruto!¡Hoy Kakashi-sensei nos invita a ramen en el Ichiraku!- En ese momento me desconecte, momento en el que Kakashi-sensei intento aprovechar para hacer "ese" ataque especial, 1000 años de sufrimiento, lo esquive, tropecé con las piernas del teme, caí encima suya, y como estaréis imaginando, como si esto fuera un puto drama de telenovela barata, lo b-be-... joder nuestros labios conectaron... Ah! ¡Kuso! Eso suena hasta más asqueroso..

Y eso nos lleva a la situación de ahora...

Por fin Kakashi, después de secarse las en su único ojo visible, nos separo aun con una notable sonrisa debajo de su mascara.

-Vamos, vamos Naruto, a sido un accidente

-Como si alguien quisiera besar a ese dobe...

-Teme! Por que tú seas un maldito Playboy, no significa que los demás no valgamos nada.

-¿Acaso has besado a alguien aparte, desgraciadamente, de mi?- Hay me pillo, note que el calor se acumulaba en las mejillas, infle mis mejillas y eche la vista a otro lado, ¡Maldito engreído, siempre se cree mejor que yo!

-Ya vasta Sasuke, como si tu hubieras besado a alguien más- Kakashi consiguió lo que toda fan de Sasuke desea, sonrojarle.

Intente aguantar las carcajadas que rebotaban en mi pecho, y Dios esta de testigo que lo intente, pero no resulto. Claramente, gane una mirada Uchiha especial, no recibí ningún golpe ya que en todo este tiempo Sakura estuvo en una especie de shock grabe.

-Me vuelvo a casa- Giro sobre sus talones, con las manos en los bolsillos, con solo el glamour que puede desprender un Uchiha, se retiro a paso rápido.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Como se te ocurrió hacer eso?- Vi como el cabello de plata se rascaba detrás de de la cabeza distraídamente, como quitándole importancia al asunto, o peor a un intentando hacerse el inocente, movimiento que vi que usaba mucho con Iruka-sensei.

-Un ninja debe de estar siempre alerta Naruto- Estaba claro, el cabrón lo había echo a posta.


	2. Aburrimiento cap 1

**Aburrimiento **

Cual quiera que viera la escena se reiría, yo Naruto Uzumaki, corriendo para escapar de las garras de una loca fan de Sasuke, concretamente Sakura-Chan, para salvar mi pequeño cuerpo de la paliza de mi vida. Podía ver a la gente hablando y riéndose de mi o simplemente lanzarme malas miradas, aunque se que si quisieran ya estaría lleno de agujeros por culpa de los kunais. En un acto de valentía, al dar la curva para salir de la vía principal donde era más posible que me enganchara por alguna zancadilla de algún idiota, mire sobre mi hombro... Para ver al mismo demonio, sus ojos estaban desorbitados con las pupilas desenfocadas, su pelo naturalmente rosa volaba tras su espalda, nariz abierta echando "literalmente" humo por ella, cuerpo rígido (el cual juraría que tenía más musculatura que el mio). Esta claro metí el turbo, los talones golpeaban en mi trasero pero lo ignore, si después tenía el culo dolorido no seria nada comparado con tener la cara clavada en el suelo, en estos momentos pienso que Lee es masoquista...

Gire bruscamente a la izquierda en el callejón, salte la valla de madera, no sin antes tirar unas cajas de fruta podrida para que ralentizara su marcha. Escuche las maldiciones de Sakura desde el otro lado de la zona segura de la valla soltando cosas como "¡Ya te pillare Uzumaki, pagaras por estropear mi ropa!" me preocuparía más tarde sobre ella la posible paliza, en estos momentos me enorgullezco de haber cometido todas esas bromas de "joven", mi velocidad se igualaba a la de un jonin no por nada.

Solté un enorme suspiro, mis músculos estaban doloridos y protestaban con gran rigidez, crují mi espalda para acto seguido poner mis manos detrás de la nuca, a paso lento me dirigí a mi solitario apartamento. Volví a suspira, era una mierda estar tan solo para encima tener el estigma del odio en el pueblo, no era mi culpa lo que paso hace 12 años, pero sabía que la gente siempre quería echar la culpa a alguien, ¿Y quién mejor qué el contenedor del Kyuubi? Él que encima era un huérfano dejado a la mano de Dios. No pude retener otro suspiro, el cual era mucho más profundo, salido desde mi misma alma.

-¡Yo!- _"¿En serio..?"_

_-_Kakashi-sensei..- No oculte el veneno en mi voz

-Quería contemplar el nuevo aspecto que tendrías después de lo ocurrido..- Puso su mano en la barbilla mientras me contemplaba de arriba a bajo- Aunque... por lo que veo, te las has ingeniado para escapar- Apreté mis puños a ambos lados del cuerpo, la vena de mi frente casi, repito, CASI! Explota con la sonrisa visible bajo su maldita mascara. Este maldito pervertido, que lee libros de R-18 delante nuestra, que abusa de Iruka-sensei, un perezoso y vago por naturaleza, había encontrado una nueva motivación; Joderme hasta que no pudiera andar...

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!¡Crees que soy imbécil, lo hiciste aposta!

-¡Sí! Y fue muy divertido...- Vale eso me descuadro, note que producía un tic nervioso en mi ceja izquierda. Se a rasco la nuca como el que no quiere la cosa -Bueno... Por aquí se estaba volviendo aburrido, incluso Sakura lo estaba admitiendo entonces le dije " ¡Hey! Vamos a divertirnos un poco" ella contesto " Vale". Así que te distrajo, momento que aproveche para realizar mi ataque especial, 1000 años de sufrimiento. Sabía que lo evitarías, como buen alumno mio, que caerías sobre Sasuke … Bueno ya conoces la historia.- Solo él podría hacer semejante burrada, para luego contarla tan normal, como si uno explicara como hacer una puta tostada.

Quedarme en shock era poco- Tú.. maldito...- Mi cerebro tuvo una brillante idea. Una diabólica sonrisa se extendió por mi cara, una que incluso Kakashi-"sensei" teme.- Espero que te lo tomes así de bien cuando se lo cuente a _Iruka-sensei- _Solté la ultima parte en ronroneo, vi como su sonrisa caía, el único ojo visible se anchaba, para luego ser una rendija.

-Naruto sabes que soy tu sensei- Una "paternal" fachada pinto su rostro- No serias tan malo... ¿Verdad?- Al final de la frase su miedo ya era obvio en su voz, viendo que seguía manteniendo la misma expresión.

-Sera mejor que te prepares...- Y con esas salí corriendo. Dejando al jonin pensando en alguna excusa que soltar a su amado delfín, sin el peligro de perder su cuello.

En mi cama, observaba el techo, completamente aburrido. Seguía enfadado con Kakashi-sensei, pero no negare que tenía cierta razón, desde la misión del país de las olas, nos hemos establecido en una rutina de lo más apretada. Ir a entrenar, esperar a Kakashi-sensei, pelear con el teme, recibir golpes de Sakura, pelearme con el viejo para que nos de más misiones que no sean de rango D... Y vuelta a empezar.

Esto era una maldita mierda, empecé a en alguna jugarreta que gastar a los del pueblo pero desde la "gran" payasada de pintar los rostros de los anteriores Hokages, no se me había ocurrido ninguna mejor...

-**Kit, si quieres puedo arreglarlo...- **Mi estomago cayo al suelo. Me había empezado a llevar " bien" con el nueve colas... Pero la espinita de la desconfianza seguía todavía clavada.

-¿Qué... quieres decir?- Oír su risa no me tranquilizaba lo más mínimo. Ademas siempre hay que ir con cuidado con él.

**-Veras... Yo también me aburro, solo puedo ver lo que tu ves. Así que... podría proponer un trato para beneficiarnos a ambos.**- Lo admito, sonaba tentador, pero cuando todas las religiones del mundo solo tenían un par de reglas comunes y una de ellas era NO. CONFIAR. EN. DEMONIOS., En letras bien grandes, sería por algo...

-Ja! Quien me dice que quiero tu ayuda, y mucho menos confiar en ella.

**-¡Por favor ! Puedo ya hasta oler tu aburrimiento a kilómetros de distancia, y yo no es que este mucho más entretenido que digamos. **- Tuve que darle un punto ante eso.-** Y antes de quejarte por lo menos escucha mi petición.**- Bufe, _" Las serpientes y su lengua sibilina" _, aunque una de las cosas por las que quería no oír su petición era por la simple razón de que por lo menos el 79% de la idea iba acabar en desastre... y que en 95% yo iba aceptarla.-** Es simple, aremos una especie de "entrenamiento"-** Esa parte no me gusto ni un pelo...-** Sera de infiltración, no te preocupes yo daré los medios y te diré cuando y como tienes que actuar.**

**-**Vale, señor culo inteligente, suponiendo que acepte tu idea a quien espiaríamos.- Sabía que no era muy inteligente meterse con el zorro, pero como siempre, mi lengua no esta muy bien conectada con mi cerebro. Aunque parece que decidió ignorar el insulto.

**-A la persona cual no podrás negarte vigilar, no solo para ver que hace y como humillarlo, sino también saber que piensa, para luego, desde hay deslumbrarlo, quitarle su velo de misterio y esa fachada de esnob que tú tanto odias...- **Solo existía una persona a la que yo haría eso...

-Sasuke... - Y así empezó un proceso que cambiaría mi vida y muy posiblemente la del Teme.


	3. CAP 2 Te odio

**Gracias a todos los que les habéis dado a Fav o Seguir, de verdad me habéis alegrado mi corazoncillo...**

**Ya aviso que el próximo capitulo sera en perspectiva de 3º persona más que nada por comodidad y otras cosas de las que os daréis cuenta más adelante.**

**Si seriáis tan amables, por favor comentad los capítulos, ya que resulta que soy una persona muy dudosa de si misma y me ahogo hasta en un vaso de agua...**

**agradezco vuestro apoyo.**

**DISFRUTENLO.**

**GRACIAS POR VER. **

**Te odio**

El bostezo más grande de mi vida tuvo que salir, para mi desgracia, delante del bastardo.

-Hn, dobe.- " _No tienes más palabras en tu vocabulario, o que..." _Su aire de superioridad _es_ una de las cosas _que me encantan _olor y disfrutar en todo su esplendor por la mañana.

Le solté un gruñido en respuesta, demasiado cansado para contestar. Durante toda la noche intente sacarle a ese viejo zorro su maravillosa idea para joder la vida a este bastardo, como respuesta solo dijo " ya lo veras, te avisare cuando lo ponga en marcha".

Ahora podía ver a mi consciencia encerrada hace ya tiempo con la ropa de preso recién fugado meneando la cabeza en repuesta de negación, demostrando un "me has decepcionado..." y mi espirito juvenil (como diría Lee) siendo arrastrado por un par de fuertes Disciplina y Culpa hacía un pozo BIEN hondo como castigo a mi estupidez. Esto iba a salir muy, pero que muy mal... Y he aquí una de las razones del por que si en unos libros tan importantes y tan viejos, como son los de la religión, dicen " No confiar en demonios. No tratar con ellos... cte... Sería por algo más que adorno.

Mientras me rasgaba los sesos debajo del árbol del campo de entrenamiento, Sakura acababa de llegar para engancharse en los brazos del culo prepotente Uchiha. Tuve que reírme de la cara de horror que mostró al verla, claro que solo duro unos segundos para colocar en su sitio su estoica cara de palo seco. Era un Uchiha después de todo.

Después de la espera de 15 minutos... más 2 horas, apareció Kakashi. Vi como tanto Sakura como Sasuke, abrían los ojos ante la apariencia del sensei. Lucia unas grandes ojeras, presentes en un solo ojo que podíamos ver, un poco jorobado, la ropa arrugada con manchas de hierba y tierra en algunos lugares. La mascara seguía en su sitio pero de una manera rara, eso sumado a la apariencia de no haber dormido mucho dejaba a pensar que había estado en una misión de mínimo rango A, corriendo toda la noche para salvar su vida... O, como yo más bien sabía, Iruka-sensei le había enganchado bien dejando lo dormir en la intemperie.

Ante eso una enorme, y se queda corto, sonrisa gotean te de orgullo invadió mi cara zorruna. Sasuke me miro y elevo una ceja, traducido eso significaba " Has echo tú eso, ¿Verdad?". Como repuesta me encogí de hombros. _"Solo espera cuando a ti te pille..."_

-Kakashi-sensei...- Sakura mostraba un profundo entrecejo, su voz sonaba algo descolocada, dubitativa más bien.

-Sí, Sakura- Su respuesta era algo brusca...

-No tiene muy buen aspecto, ¿Se siente bien?- Vi como su tonta sonrisa caía para mostrar un rostro enormemente enojado por unos segundos, seguramente al recuerdo de lo pasado la noche anterior.

-No Sakura, estoy "divinamente"- Tape mi boca con la mano para intentar parar la inminentes carcajadas. Sentí en la nuca sus penetrantes ojos en mi espalda tal cuchillas. Esta claro, ESTO debo hacerlo más a menudo

* * *

Me di cuenta que, durante todo el entrenamiento ( de 5 malditas horas) Kakashi nos observo, aunque parezca increíble solo el echo de mirar, todo el rato que duro. No paso desapercibido por los demás del equipo, incluso oí a Sakura murmurar algo de un doble sombra o cosas por el estilo. Tampoco paso inadvertido las miradas de muerte del sensei, aunque se que pueden matar las suyas sobretodo con "ese" ojo, derritiendo mi espalda o las estúpidas tareas que me mandaba.

Mi sonrisa de superioridad se mantuvo bien alta al averiguar la segunda parte del castigo. Adiós Icha Icha Paraise... Un pervertido siempre paga por sus pecados.

-Sabes,... Eres un mal perdedor- Me acerque con mis manos entrelazadas tras la nuca.

-O tu un maldito crío sin el sentido del humor- Ara, Ara... muy cabreado.

-Oh! Vamos, tú fuiste el que dijo que estaba aburrido...- Mirada de muerte fue su respuesta, _"Mejor lo dejo, puede ser un maldito pervertido pero sigue siendo el ninja copia"_- Chau, nee!

Seguí mi camino hacia el apartamento, la sonrisa zorruna no dejaba de aparecer al imaginar la cara de Kakashi cuando Iruka-sensei tubo que destruir sus libros, me preguntaba como lo hizo; quemarlos hasta convertirlo en un montón de cenizas, arrancarles las hojas, o ponerle un sello de identificador de chakra que cerrara el paso a cualquier libro pervertido que tuviese. Suspire conociendo a Iruka-sensei lo más seguro es que los haya escondido para que no los encuentre (pero es una tontería somos ninja...) y luego devolvérselo. También pensé, muy seguramente paso eso de plus, en preludios sin sexo... Me sentí casi mal por mi sensei... casi

-¿Que hiciste, Usurantonkachi?- mi rostro dio un vuelco de 180 grados. ¿No podía desvanecerse sin más?

-Quien dice que yo hice algo..

-Tú cara de bobo es la respuesta que necesito, dobe.

-Hmn, para tu información la "cara de bobo" como dices se llama felicidad y se demuestra con una sonrisa.- Mostró un que daba a entender falsa impresión, ¿A qué demonios se debía eso?

-Dios mio, dobe, Los demonios deben de haberte poseído, es imposible que de tus labios salgan frases tan... "precisas"- Mostró tal veneno en su voz que un espasmo recorrió mi columna como si pasaran despacio un cubito de hielo por ella...

**-Kit, esa descripción puede ir con segundas...**- Y ahora este.

-¡Calla te!- mi grito sorprendió al bastardo lo suficiente para salir corriendo de hay.

Cuesta reconocerlo pero desde aquel beso "accidentado" no paraba de pensar en el jodido bastardo, mi estomago callo a mis pies cuando el primer pensamiento que forme después del fue "_Tiene los labios suaves...". _Quise realizarme un shepoku con un puto kunai. Lo peor es que el Kyuubi lo sabía y, para mi mala sombra, creo que Kakashi también.

No sabría responder a la pregunta de cuando y como llegue a mi casa pero lo hice. Me desvestí mecánicamente sin molestarme en dejar la ropa en su sitio o en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Y sin esperar al agua calentarse me zambullí en el chorro helado, la piel se levanto produciendo un hormigueo que obligo a sacudir mi cuerpo al contacto de mi febril piel tostada después de la carrera con el agua afilada. Acolle la frente en los ahumados azulejos azules del baño soltando un pesado suspiro. Que cojones me estaba pasando...

**-Si quieres saberlo deberías afiliarte a mi plan- **Ni un segundo tranquilo me podía dejar**- No, aunque me gustaría, porque estoy atado "literalmente" a ti.-** Genial...-¿Por qué debería?

**-No quieres saber acaso los sentimientos que tienes atados con ese Uchiha o como querías quitarle esa facha de esnob de encima.-** Vale. Ese es el punto .

-Bien...-Suspire resignado, esto era muy difícil...-Pero quiero que me prometas algo – Espere a escuchar un gruñido afirmativo- No quiero que dañes a nadie con tus trucos, ni a mi o alguien del equipo 7. Y si tampoco a ese bastardo, puede ser un idiota pero... No me perdonaría si algo le ocurriera.

**-Entonces esta decidido, esto se pondrá en marcha el próximo día de lluvia en los campo de entrenamiento de siempre. Y prepara te Kit, esto sera todo menos aburrido.**

Sus sonrisas socarronas resonaron en mi mente aun después de él irse. Trague duro._"¡Oh, Dios!__Que es lo que echo..."_


	4. Cap 3 Así empezo

**Así empieza**

Sasuke pateo enojado un charco, completamente empapado por la dichosa lluvia torrencial que tuvo que aparecer cuando estaba practicando algunas técnicas en solitario. Chasqueo la lengua, ahora era inútil buscar refugio ya que se había calado hasta los huesos. Paso enojado la mano por los mechones azabaches que molestaban la visión pegados al rostro, mientras en su mente recitaba una buena y desproporcionada gama de maldiciones e insultos sobre la lluvia, su ropa empapada y el odio hacia las sorpresas...

Un movimiento repentino en un arbusto cercano obligo que apartara de un plumazo sus pensamientos como si quemaran, mecánicamente saco un kunai dando un salto atrás en posición de ataque. El ruido se intensifico en momentos, obligado por el espeso manto del agua activar su sharingan, mientras el objetivo se acercaba con el corazón en un puño, sin mostrarlo en el exterior por negarse su orgullo, espero con apariencia tranquila a que apareciera. Al levantarse las ultimas ramas restantes salto al invasor... Para quedarse quieto.

Suspiro derrotado dejando guardando el kunai en la bolsa de su pierna derecha. Maldijo en voz baja a su estupidez ni el dobe seria tan tonto...principalmente por que seguro que no se hubiera dado ni siquiera cuanta.

Observo con su fulminante mirada al pequeño "culpable" de su comportamiento. Era una cría de zorro. Levanto con cuidado una ceja,¿Qué narices hacia un zorro aquí?.NO era como si fueran una extravagancia verlos, más bien había a patadas pero

nunca se acercaban a los campos de entrenamiento, eran demasiado cobardes o lo suficientemente inteligentes para no rondar el lugar.

Más extraño por su apariencia, destacaba un curioso color en su pelaje mojado de rubio fresa casi naranja, con la punta de cada extremidad blanca, inclusive la larga cola, y una mancha blanca extendiéndose por el hocico, pasando por el pecho, parando por su vientre, en su pequeño rostro lucia dos grandes ojos azul cobalto con notas de curiosidad y … ¿Molestia? Pero que narices podía estar un zorro molesto.

No era un experto en la materia o animales, ni si quiera les gustaba daban mucho trabajo para luego hacer de las suyas, pero sabía que este zorro no era normal. Un zorro común es asustadizo, precavido, silencioso, además de ser de un color naranja brillante y negro... y ahora va este y rompe con todas las reglas. Frunció el entrecejo, estaba claro a quien le recordaba.

Si no fuera por el sharingan, crearía que seria alguien en un jutsu de transformación, pero no veía nada por el estilo, además de tener unos niveles de chakra de lo más bajo que nunca hubiera pensado.

Gruño, no tenia que molestarse por una tonta bola de pelo naranja, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones dispuesto a seguir su camino a no pillar una pulmonía. Un ligero tirón en zapato le obligo a parar y mirar a bajo. La estúpida cría de pelo agarraba con sus delicados dientes las sandalias como si la vida le pendiera de ello, sus ojos cobalto le miraban con suplica ( aunque el pensaba que era fingida). Bufo, que pensaba este bicho que le llevaría a su casa y lo cuidaría como su mascota. Pues lo llevaba claro.

Lo cogió por el pellejo del cuello para luego depositarlo en el suelo mojado. Marcho de nuevo rumbo a su casa sin mirar atrás, no se molestaría en volver a mirar a esa bola incubadora de gérmenes y enfermedades contagiosas.

Un ligero, y aparentemente, estornudo le destapono de la garganta un molesto suspiro. _"Seguro que me arrepiento de esto..."_

Giro 180 grado en dirección a la "molestia" provocadora de dolores de cabeza. Tuvo que felicitar en su mente al fangoso zorrillo mientras lo cogía en sus delgados y pálidos brazos , para luego este acurrucarse tiritando en su húmedo pecho para conseguir algo de calor corporal a su maltrecho cuerpo, solo una persona era capaz de irritarlo tanto en solo 10 minutos y que dejara caer su mascara impasible, el maldito Usurantonkachi que tenia de compañero en su equipo.

A paso apresurado se dirigió a su departamento para poder entrar los dos en calor, algo que nunca conseguirían bajo la afilada y congelada lluvia.

Paso enérgico la blanca toalla por su pelo de ébano después de un baño caliente, el cual había sido de lo más tranquilo a su ver, ya que con él metió al pequeño zorro (el cual estaba lleno de barro y pude que de bichos no deseados), no mostró ninguna señal de salir corriendo por repeler el agua, es más parecía aliviado que el agua caliente tocara su pelaje congelado ayudando a que relajara su entumecido cuerpo. La cosa fue que cuando hizo ademán de meterse, la bola de pelo abrió con desmesura su enormes ojos para luego mirar hacia otro lado. Si no fuera que Sasuke estaba convencido ( en toda la medida posible en su loco mundo ninja y de que el animal no espiraba mucha confianza) que era un animal "normal" pensaría que estaría avergonzado. Ante aquel recuerdo elevo una esquina de sus delgados labios en una mueca de sucedáneo a una sonrisa torcida, le pareció una reacción de lo más …. adorable? Sí, puede que esa fuera la palabra.

Después de vestirse con un viejo chándal gris que caía por sus caderas y una camiseta algo pegada blanca, cogió al extraño inquilino empapado y recién acicalado para secarlo con el secador, seguido de peinarlo ya que con el secado con el aparato parecía más un pomerania que uno de su especie.(Ya que hacia las cosas las hacia bien)

Ya terminada la laboriosa tarea, ya que el animal tenia más pelo que el yeti, el Uchiha pudo sentirse orgulloso de como había quedado el trabajo. Coloco al cachorro en el suelo de su cocina en busca de algún alimento que pudiera comer. Al ser un cachorro dudaba que comiera cosas solidas, pero lo había visto con dientes, no quería arriesgarse a que se atragantara por no haber masticado bien la comida o por simplemente no masticarla en nada ( tenía la sensación de que aquel pequeño era capaz de morir por semejante estupidez). Decidió darle algo de leche, así que la puso en un pequeño recipiente de plástico, para que el animal no lo rompiera y acabara haciéndose daño, colocándolo justo en frente de él.

El animal miro con desconfianza la leche, algo que intuyo normal para él que era un maldito extraño, pero cuando un enorme gruñido salio de su estomago, Sasuke no pudo contenerse una ligera carcajada, el animal era una lindura, algo tonta e ingenua, pero una lindura.

El cachorro opto por beberla, dejaría las desconfianzas para luego.

Sasuke fue a su habitación de color azul oscuro con un irremediable símbolo de su clan en la pared donde estaba situada la cama doble. Unas oscuras estanterías llenas de libros y rollos, una alfombra roja, una mesa de estudio y un gran armario decoraba la habitación del ultimo superviviente de la matanza Uchiha.

Coloco unas mantas lo suficientemente gruesas para el frío en la esquina de su habitación, pero aun así cerca de su cama, para su inesperado "invitado". Cuando termino la tarea vio como el zorrillo entraba con cautela y observando todo a su alrededor, le pareció ver que el animal rodó los ojos al ver el símbolo en la pared, pero decidió achacarlo a un reflejo de la bombilla amarillenta del techo.

-Aquí dormirás esta noche, mañana decidiré que hacer contigo- Su voz era lo más neutral del mundo, se pego una bofetada mentalmente, como si el bicho le fuera a contestar o entender. Pero tuvo un efecto en el zorro, él cual soltó un ligero gruñido antes de acercarse a su suplemento de cama y hacerse un rosco para dormir.

El azabache decidió encogerse de hombros ante esa actitud. Le pareció todavía más adorable. Acostándose agotado en la cama, sin molestarse a retirar las sabanas, contemplo la lluvia golpear el cristal con fiereza y el viento aullar como una bestia salvaje. Con un gruñido molesto dio la espalda a la ventana para intentar agarrar los brazos de Morfeo.

En la esquina de la habitación el pequeño zorro miraba al Uchiha ya dormido con su típico ceño fruncido.

"_Primera base completado con éxito"_- Luego el mismo fue a dormirse soltando dulces ronquidos.


End file.
